


show me what hurts

by MaGangstaBoy



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: DoPil, Friends With Benefits, Grinding, M/M, Massage, Riding, Smut, dick friction, on the bed, they have feelings but can't admit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaGangstaBoy/pseuds/MaGangstaBoy
Summary: Wonpil gives a back massage to Dowoon, straddling him. He groans as his muscles pain are relieved.Soon, much to Dowoon's surprise, it's Wonpil's turn to groan as he is grinding his crotch on Dowoon's behind....





	show me what hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for coming here~  
I wrote this fic based on a prompt I had in mind, and someone seemed to be interested to have a fic so here it is!
> 
> (just keep in mind that i'm not an English speaker, so you might find grammatical errors and mistakes!)  
hope you can enjoy this fic ;)

Wonpil's steps are muffled by the thud of the practice room. It's been hours Dowoon is practicing, and Wonpil is on his way to tell the young boy to have some rest. But in front of the door handle, he is hesitant, he doesn't want to interrupt Dowoon if he's filming a new practice video for his youtube channel. He pushes the handle slowly. Through the door ajar, Wonpil observes the black hair male. That's undeniable. He looks hot.

A black tank top lazily enveloping his svelte body, a black mask at his chin to hide his unshaved beard, not forgetting the deep black curls. All of these details, worn by a milky skin. You can see veins popping out, sweat glistens on his forehead, on his arm. Drops of sweat disappear under the tank top, Wonpil wants to keep on following their path.

Suddenly, the drum's sound stop, it's not the end of the song though, Wonpil realized he's been staring for too long and Dowoon noticed him in the darkness behind the door.

"Ah... I'm sorry.. You're filming right now?" Wonpil hesitantly mumbles.

"No no come in I'm just practicing a part I can't get..." Dowoon wipes the sweat from his face. "I'm trying but I just can't..." he sighs.

Wonpil reaches behind Dowoon's back, places two hands on his shoulder blades and rubs circles with his thumbs.

"wow.... Dowoonie!" Wonpil exclaims "You're so tensed! It's so bad, how do you even sleep at night?". Slowly as Wonpil massages, Dowoon's muscles relaxes. His whole body melts under Wonpil's touch. Wonpil did it before, he knows where it hurts, where it's tensed.

"Let's go home Dowoon... So I can give you a real massage on the bed, hum?" Wonpil whispers to Dowoon's ear.

The young boy blushes. It happens often. It happens often that they do "questionnable" things. Well, at least that's what the hyungs say. Yes, they give themselves goodnight kisses on the cheeks. Yes, Wonpil often lays his head on Dowoon's thighs when they watch TV while Dowoon plays with his hair and strokes his cheeks. Yes, Wonpil's bed is always neat and cold cause he'd rather sleep in Dowoon's. Yes, Wonpil registered his Touch ID in Dowoon's phone. So what? What is "questionable" in these? (a/n: literally everything boys...). Oh.. and... yes, maybe once or twice they made the bed creaks a bit too loud. Usually it happens at night, and when the day comes, they are silent about it. They can't put the band at risk. _We fuck, we cum, right after we forget._ That's what they agreed on. With a "no kiss" rule.

-

"Ah finally you two are home?" Sungjin says sitting at the table. "Dowoon what you're doing is counterproductive. It's not by exhausting yourself everyday during practice that you'll find the energy to perform on stage..."

"I know hyung, it's just that-"

"There is a part you can't get, yes, we've been knew!" Sungjin rolls his eyes.

"Yes, the poor boy is stressed. I'm going to give him a _quick_ back massage to relax him and then we join you to eat, okay?" Wonpil takes part, since Jae and Younghyun are too busy eating to even care about how harsh Sungjin is to the maknae.

-

Dowoon is lying prone on his bed, scrolling through instagram. Wonpil takes place on the bed, straddling him. He's sitting just on his behind. "Just relax, Dowoon-ah" Wonpil whispers as he arches his back a little more. His butt popping out through his thighs red short. He pushes his thumbs in the broad shoulders. Dowoon groans as his muscles pain from drum practice are relieved. Wonpil really pay attention on where to massage, where it's tensed. "Woa.. Hyung you're really good...". Wonpil snorts, he is flattered, in fact.

Wonpil starts to apply much more pressure on Dowoon's back. He's now using the whole of his hands. Dowoon's groans, he's cooing. Wonpil is more than satisfied. He likes knowing he can control Dowoon.

"Hm... Sungjin is right, you overwork yourself..." He starts a path with his soft hands from Dowoon's neck to the end of his back. At this point, Dowoon is not even paying attention to what's on his phone's screen anymore. Wonpil takes it away from his hands. Dowoon is surprised as his hands are found empty. Wonpil is even more satisfied. He's getting Dowoon's full attention. He unlocks the phone and play soft mellow music. 

Sungjin, Jae and Younghyun hear the music from Dowoon's room. They look at each others with a dubious gaze and explode in laughing. "It's cute actually" Young K remarks, mouth full before bringing another French fry to it. The two others raise eyebrows.

Wonpil carries on his job on Dowoon's wide tense back. He takes care of every part, every muscles need to be loosen up. He press his full weight on Dowoon, sinks his wrists. The young boy lying on the bed exhales sharply. 

"My Dowoonie... you need to take care of your back better, you're still a young man." Wonpil applies himself, his whole body follows the movements of his hands. Gently, he slides his hands under the black tank top, so that he is in direct contact with Dowoon's skin and he can feel better his manly muscles. It's so elegant, the way he outlines the muscles, the way he sinks his fingers, the way he gives everything to Dowoon. Wonpil takes care of him like a precious jewel. He praises him. 

Soon, much to Dowoon's surprise, he hears Wonpil groaning and his breath seems to go deeper. In fact, he starts grinding his hips right on Dowoon's behind. He doesn't stop the massage though, but he seems to add, let's say, his own pleasure in it?

Wonpil's breath is getting heavier. Their breath blend together. He puts weight on Dowoon's shoulders and arches his back. He let out a desperate gasp. Dowoon can now feel Wonpil's crotch on his butt. He feels Wonpil's dick between his cheeks, his hard dick. Between his whimpering, Wonpil pronounces Dowoon's name.

Wonpil is rocking his hips harder on Dowoon. The latter knows well he is used as a pleasure medium. Now, Wonpil I really trying to bite back every moan trying to escapes his mouth, but in vain. Dowoon is better at this game, but with a voice as deep as his, the pants are quickly heard.

Dowoon slides one hand on his back. It's like a signal. To show Wonpil he knows, he understands. Wonpil immediately grips his hands. His dick his gaining more friction trapped between the sweet butt cheeks of the sweet drummer. His squeezes hard their intertwined fingers, resting on Dowoon's lumbars. His hand is clammy. For a short moment, Dowoon wonders how Wonpil found himself being _this_ desperate and how he can get _that much_ pleasure just by grinding hips. 

"Dowoon..." Wonpil whines again. He shivers, pinning Dowoon on the bed.

"It's okay hyung... it's okay..." Dowoon murmures as he squeezes their hands harder to show he's here for him.

Dowoon blushes because the scenery looks like he's getting fucked, usually it's always the contrary. But at the same time, the pretty baby is such a mess and his whines a too cute that the sub energy still radiates. Wonpil thought he controlled Dowoon, but the truth is, he's completely controlled by Dowoon's beauty.

Wonpil is half desperate, half ashamed. At this point, he is crying out. He's is slowly losing control, his thrust between Dowoon's cheeks are rougher. His moans are louder, thank goodness the music can muffles the mess.

Wonpil is close, with his other free hand, he grips the hot boy's waist. His back couldn't be more arched, his red shorts couldn't be more thighed around his hard and painful dick. He is so close... He needs to cum right now, right on Dowoon's behind.

"Pil, I'm here, you can do it." At these words of encouragement, Wonpil goes limp. He cries in pleasure, his whole body shakes. His jaw goes lack. He is so sensitive. There is something more than a simple man desire, something more than sex... Maybe this is, lo-

He moans loud, too loud, louder than the music. "Fuck..." His whole body shakes. His heart skips a beat, he goes tense for a second then he dissolves in pleasure. Still using Dowoon as his toy to ride his orgasm out. Wonpil feels his sperm springing, slowly wetting his short. His moans tones down, as if he was to weak now to even erupt any sound. There is just his pantings filling the musky room. And Dowoon's too. He feels so weak, his heart bit so fast.

When he finishes, Wonpil puts back Dowoon's tank top on his bare back. He resumes the massage for a few seconds, to close the scene, as if nothing happened. 

Wonpil leans on Dowoon and place a soft kiss on his right cheek. "Thank you so much my Dowoonie..." he says shyly. He gets up from his previous posture to go towards the bathroom. He doesn't dare looking at Dowoon in the eyes... The air is tense. Dowoon gets on his elbows. And before Wonpil disappear behind the bathroom's door, he says:

"W-wait, Wonpil!" Their eyes locked, Wonpil undeniably look ashamed, but cute. "For the massage... thank you, it did me a lot of good. And uh.. Would you stay with me tonight...? please..."

Wonpil nods and bites his lip. Dowoon blushes, look down and runs a hand to his hair.

Now that I think about it, I need to correct what I said: It's not Dowoon who needed a relaxing moment, it was definitely Wonpil.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comment and kudos~  
I'll appreciate a lot!
> 
> PS: take care of your back y'all


End file.
